


Keep on Haunting Me

by sokki09



Series: Spooky Season [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Meet-Cute, Vampires, haunted house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/pseuds/sokki09
Summary: Rey, Finn, Poe and Rose walk into a haunted house.... and Rey isn't scared,she's not.Rey ends up punching a man in a vampire costume anyways.





	Keep on Haunting Me

**Author's Note:**

> happy spooky season! enjoy xx

Leaves crunched under their feet, as Finn, Rose, Poe and Rey made their way through up the steps into the haunted house. Rey shivered.

 

She was not afraid of haunted houses. She wasn't afraid of much to be honest. But the idea of going into a dark building with the intention of scaring yourself seemed ludicrous. But her friends seemed so eager to go through, stating it as "tradition," that Rey couldn't refuse. She could carve a pumpkin later.

 

The Halloween Festival was quickly becoming one of Rey's favorite things in the new city. She loved Halloween in general. Scary movies, candy, costumes, pumpkins. When her new coworkers-turned-friends invited her to the festival, she quickly accepted, eager to not only be a part of the group but also share her love of the holiday with others.

 

She was having a great time until Poe reminded the others about the haunted house they had yet to go through. Rose and Finn had jumped out of their seats, excited to continue their tradition.

 

As they made their way inside, Rose rambled about the house, and how she couldn't wait to show Rey through some of her favorite rooms. Rey remained silent as her friend talked, which didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

 

"Are you scared, Peanut?" he asked, using the silly name he had given her on the first day of work when he had realized they both packed peanuts in their lunches.

 

"Not really," Rey replied, monotonously, "I don't get scared that often."

 

Poe looped his arm in hers, grinning deviously , "We'll see."

 

The employee in the foyer of the house asks to see their festival wristbands, and lets them know to follow the arrows on the floor. His eyes are droopy with boredom, but Rey can't help but laugh at his Vampire costume. She wonders if any of the vampires had such red hair in any of the silly movies she's watched.

 

They go through a narrow creepy hallway, and Rey ends up in the front. Poe offers to trade her spots, but Rey's pride refuses.

 

It's not terrible, she realizes. There's a few jump scares that have her flinching, and a few gruesome objects hanging from the ceilings, but her childhood spent scrapping metal in a junkyard didn't exactly leave her soft. She hears Rose squeal a few times, but knows that if she looks back, all she will see is her friend clinging to Finn for dear life.

 

Rey does get spooked by a set of quite real looking projections in the dining room, and she has to blink a few times, wondering if she is seeing actual ghosts. But then she sees the blonde tuft of hair of the woman working the projections behind an armoire and Rey rolls her eyes.

 

They are nearly through the house when Rey hears Rose not simply squeal, but scream. Rey whips her head around, searching for her friend, and sure enough, Rose is clinging for dear life to not only Finn, but Poe too. They all walk slowly, hanging onto each other, looking around at the pictures and décor scattering the room.

 

A part of Rey wants to take a few steps over to them, and join in. But another, larger part of Rey just wants to get out of her quickly.

 

When Rey turns back around, she is not even a foot away from a vampire – a very tall vampire – and in the next second she's punched him.

 

At first she's in shock herself, surprised that a simple figure – am employee of the haunted house, no less – could scare her so much. And then she's freaking out because oh my god, she just punched him.

 

They both seem to be in a state of shock, and the eerie music playing in the background fades out of Rey's ears as she finally gets a good look at him.

 

He's unconventionally attractive, in a way Rey wasn't expecting. Tall, broad, and wavy hair that she suspects isn't a wig for the costume. He had some silly makeup on, but the most surprising thing is the large scar running across his face. Its gruesome, perfect for a haunted house, but the fake blood seems to mix with the real blood from her punch and Rey is suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. How much of that blood is real?

 

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaims, "You scared me."

 

She reaches over to try to help, but he bats her hand away, remarking, "That's sorta the point."

 

"Hey I'm trying to apologize for punching you in the face! You don't have to be a dick about it." Rey shoots back.

 

At this point Rose, Finn and Poe are looking on at the entire scene in shock. Suddenly, as if coming to her sense, Rose comes to stand next to Rey, "Would you like us to take you to the clinic?"

 

Just as the man is about to decline, Rey speaks up, "I'll take him, it's my fault."

 

"I can handle myself, sweetheart." he retorts, beginning to walk to the exit.

 

"I'm trying to be nice! Can't you just let me try to make amends?" She follows him, as he stumbles out the door. "I'm not taking 'No' for an answer!"

 

He huffs out a breath of air in annoyance, but soon loses balance in the doorway. She quickly rushes to catch his arm, guiding him outside, into the cool evening air. With more light, Rey notices that his nose is starting to bruise.

 

She moves him to a picnic bench in the clearing beside the building, and sits down next to him. She lightly brushes a finger across his nose, as he winces slightly, seemingly more startled by her touch that the fact that his nose hurts.

 

"I really am sorry." she says, quietly. "At least let me walk you to the clinic." 

He seems as though he's about to spit out a snarky reply, but when he sees the sincere look in Rey's eyes, he can't help but drop the comment and offer her a nod.

 

They make their way through the festival grounds, Rey arms looped around his right arm to keep him stable. It's not a long walk, for the festival isn't really that large, and soon he's sitting on an examination table, getting makeup wipes and some bandages for his nose. The nurse tells him it isn't broken, just bruised, and Rey lets out a sigh of relief.

 

She waits patiently as he takes off all the silly vampire makeup. His natural complexion offers her a more realistic view of him, and she can't help but blush. I punched a hot guy in the face, She thinks to herself.

 

"So what's your name?"

 

She's startled out of her excessive staring when she hears his words. She swallows, attempting to quell the embarrassment that refuses to leave her. "I'm Rey."

 

"Ben." he supplies.

 

She likes that name, she thinks to herself. It seems to fit him, whoever this odd man is.

 

Silence falls upon them and Rey squirms. She's never liked the silence, it reminds her of her childhood days spent all alone. He looks like he wants to say something, but can't bring himself to say anything.

 

Why was she still here? She asks herself. She walked him to the clinic, she apologized, and now she should probably leave him alone.

 

"So, uh, sorry about this, again..." she manages to get out, "I should get going..."

 

She is half way to the clinic tent entrance when he calls out, "Wait!"

 

He's still sitting on the exam table, but his hand is outstretched toward her, as if it will keep her from leaving. She gives him a confused look.

 

"Uhh, how about I give you my number? We could get coffee or something?" He asks, seemingly wincing at his own words, as if he doesn't do this much.

 

"Um, what?"

 

"Forget it, it was stupid, I just–" he sputters.

 

Rey interrupts his babbling, "No, hey, give me your phone." she asks, "I was just surprised, is all. I'd love to get coffee with you."

 

She offers him a smile, before blushing slightly, as she puts her number into a new contact in his phone, "I'm surprised you would even want to, considering the circumstances."

 

He gives her a laugh, "Hey, if a pretty girl punches me in the face, it must be a sign. I don't know how the universe could be more obvious than that. It knocked some sense in to me."

 

He smiles goofily at her, and Rey can't help the bubble of laughter that escapes her. Was this the same moody vampire she met just half an hour ago?

 

Just as she is about to reply, the red-head from the haunted house bursts into the tent.

 

"Are you okay?" he asks Ben, "I heard some girl punched you in the face!"

 

He laughs at the scowl that Ben throws him, before he looks around and sees Rey.

 

"Hux, this is Rey. Rey, this is my insufferable friend, Hux." Ben says, gesturing between the two of them.

 

"So you're the girl?" Hux asks, and when Rey nods nonchalantly, he starts laughing again.

 

Rey rolls her eyes as Ben and Hux start throwing words at each other, recognizing the banter between two good friends.

 

She speaks up, "I should really get going, I'm sure my friends are wondering where I am." She meets Ben's gaze, "I'm free this weekend, for that coffee."

 

She gives him a smile, before she's gone, off into the evening. Hux and Ben watch her go, before looking back at each other.

 

"So she punches you and you ask her out?" Hux asks, "That’s such a you move."

 

"Shut up, Hux."

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to subscribe to my spooky season series so you can get updated when i post more halloween AUs!! ❤️


End file.
